


Bandless

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Niall is over the moon to enter Battle of the Bands.So Harry enters too, so he can have something in common with Niall.... only problem being, he didn't actually have a band.





	Bandless

Harry Pov

"Hey! Niall! Hi- how -um- how are you? I shout to the blonde Irishman (boy) as he's heading down the school corridor with Brodie and James.

"Hey- ugh- Harry?" He frowns and I nod eagerly that that is my name. Brodie rolls his eyes and walks into the classroom and James laughs but follows him. Niall seems conflicted, as if he wants to leave but doesn’t want to appear rude. I ignore his look of awkwardness and continue with my mission.

"I'm alright. How're you?" He mutters with a confused out look. God he's adorable.  
"Good! And yeah! Yeah I'm good thanks! What are you up to?" I grin.

"Um- I have biology?" He mumbles as a question and I notice that yes, he is in fact outside the bio classroom, trying to go to class. The same class his friends have entered and I’m now hindering his education and quite possibly his future.  
"Oh yeah! Duh! See you later then?" I joke and shrug it off so it’s less awkward.

"Sure?" He frowns but shrugs off my weirdness and I can see his friends looking through the glass in the door, probably wondering why he's still talking to me. I'm not exactly popular.

"Have a good class!"  
"Thanks? You have a good- um- whatever you're doing" I whispers but doesn't elaborate and leaves promptly into the classroom to join his friends. I can see them question what we were talking about and I see Niall shrug, as if to say, ‘I don’t actually know what that was about or why it happened’. He takes a seat and I can see him pull out his note book and pen to begin the class. I feel I’ve stalked him enough and make to leave the area.

"Stalking Horan again?" Louis smirks as he lays his arm over my shoulder, it's quite funny considering I'm almost a foot taller than him and he can barely reach, but he’s scary when he’s mad so I don’t mention it for fear he’ll deck me.

"No! I was um- just saying hi" I defend.  
"Have you asked him out yet?"  
"I'm working on it! I just need something in common with him to spur conversation"

"How about, 'I'm hot, you're hot, let's be hot together'?" He mocks in a high pitched American girl accent which causes me to chuckle as we head away from the school corridor and towards the school garden. Louis has drama and I have a free period so I walk him to class.

"No I'm serious" I laugh.

"What about music? He's into music, keeps tweeting about some battle of music or something" he comments off handed, whilst scrolling through his phone for Nialls Twitter page.

“Why do you know so much about Niall?” I mumble softly. I’ve always had an incline that Louis fancies Niall which is inconvenient but I wouldn’t blame him, Niall is stunning and he’s a really nice guy too. Even if he is a bit, slack – for lack of a better word.

“You know, well I just- I think he's cute. Okay? But I know you like him and- don’t look at me like that! I know you like him and I’m not about to step on your toes. You really like him, I just think he’s cute. Not worth arguing over or making a big drama about. So drop it, yeah?” He murmurs and I nod understandingly.

“If you did want to go for it, I wouldn’t be mad at you. Just so you know. Because he’s I fancy him but if he likes someone else or you, I won’t me pissed about it. Just ‘cos I like him doesn’t mean he has to like me" I say quietly to him, so it feels more intimate and less broadcasted to the world.

"I know Haz. Ah, here it is, battle of the bands, entry deadline is midnight tonight" he grins.

"Louis! you're a genius!!" I squeal.

“Go get your man" Louis smirks as I make a beeline for my dorm room, after walking him to drama, I’m not a terrible friend you know. Just a bit of a weird person is all.

Once there I load up my computer and thank the gods I have a free period to do this. I'm also grateful my computer loads actually as it’s been a bit temperamental lately and I should really buy a new one. But hey, who has time and money to spend on a new PC. I find the sign in page to Battle of the Bands and fill in the application to enter my band.  
______________________________________________  
Number of band members: Hmmmm. 5  
Type of music: Errrrrm. Rock/pop  
Band leader name: Hah. Me obviously. Harry Styles.  
______________________________________________

I press the 'Submit' button and receive a pop up saying I have to confirm further details by 17th November to be considered for the next round, providing I get through this one. I read the small print and it says I will receive an email at midnight tonight to confirm whether or not I have been accepted for the next round. 

I grin to myself and consider this a success before grabbing my English book and making my way to my favourite class. I buy a blueberry muffin on the way and eat it just before entering the class room.

I love this class. Okay I don't. But I do. I don't because it's English and it's shite. But I do because I sit next to Niall and his gorgeous self. Which fuels my love for English.

"Hi Niall" I smile as I sit down. His friends that he's speaking to glare at me for interrupting their conversation, but I just smile even wider at them. Killing them with kindness.

"Oh? Hey Harry" he mutters before laughing at something Jake is showing him on his phone.

"Okay okay. Phones ways. Eyes on me" Mrs Mann says sharply as she enters the room.  
"God I hate this class" Niall mutters from where he’s slouches in his seat and I can see he's playing candy crush under the table on his phone. I chuckle to myself that he still plays that game, it’s a bit old school. But if he likes it, it’s the best game ever and I will preach about it until the cows come home if Niall wants me to.

"Me too. Should be rehearsing for battle of the bands" I mutter rather loudly and Niall chokes on air before his eyes go wide and he's grinning at me.  
"You're in B.O.B?"  
"Uh, yeah. Submitted the application ages ago. I'm super excited" I lie, I submitted a half arsed one 10 minutes ago and haven’t even got a band never mind a band name. But shhhhh. He doesn’t need to know that.

"Oh my god me too! Just hope I'm accepted" he grins and Mrs Mann shushes us.  
"You'll have to play for me sometime. Your band that is" he smiles.  
"Yeah? Yeah I wi- we will. You too. I'd love to hear your band" I smile and he beams at me.

 

At midnight I don't know whether to be stoked that I got through so I have more to talk to Niall about, or worried that I don't actually have a band to enter into battle of the bands and it’s kind of vital information that I need in order to submit the application to go through to the next round.

 

"Hey Niall! So B.O.B huh?" I grin in English the next day and he frowns at me. I frown also. I only used the word shortening thingy because he did and I thought he wouldn’t mind me using it. Maybe it’s only cool people who can say that. If that’s the case I’m sorry for being a loser and being weird!!

"Oh? Um- I guess you got through then? Th-That's great Harry" he smiles softly.  
"What's wrong?" I mumble.  
"We didn't through. That's it for our band." He sighs and I frown.  
"I'm sorry Niall. Maybe your band can enter another show or battle?" I offer, trying to be optimistic.  
"Nah. They blame me for not getting through. I filled the forms in and they thought I filled them in wrong. I've been kicked out of my own band" he chuckles softly but I can tell he's gutted.

"I'm really sorry Niall" I frown even deeper. I hate seeing Niall sad. It's heart breaking.  
"It's Okay, s'not your fault. Good luck, yeah?" He mutters then goes back to talking to his actual friends.

I stumble my way through English class. Pronouns this and poems that and test prep this and cross referencing that. But I can’t really concentrate when all I can see and hear is Nialls sad little face sighing. Luckily a brain wave pops into my head and I can't wait to tell Niall my grand idea!

"Hey, great idea! Join my band. We haven't submitted names yet so you can join us!" I grin at Niall who looks at me like I have ten heads.  
"What? Wha- that's insane Harry. How do you know I can even sing or that my voice will work with your bands?" He frowns.  
"I don't- well not really -but-"  
"-Then why jeopardise your bands chance by adding me?" He shakes his head like I've lost the plot.

"Because you're sad and music is important you and if I'm willing to risk it, why aren't you?" I frown. I’m up for it. Shouldn’t he be leaping at the chance to compete?  
"And what about your band? Will they be so eager to have me?" He challenges and I nod my head, assuring him they'll be fine with it.

"Harry, you're sweet and the offer is really kind if not worrying- but I can't-"  
"- you can! But- think about it? Okay I don't have to submit the names until midnight tonight. So, text me. Think about it and if you're in, text me. I'll be submitting the names at 11:30. Let me know by then" I smile at him and write my phone number down on his arm. He sort of glares at the inking and I agree, it’s a hard pen to scrub off of skin (I know from previous experience) so I probably should have written it on paper. He sighs before thanking me and saying "Thank you. I'll think about it".

 

Louis and I are watching White Chicks in our dorm room when I get a text.

22:57 From: unknown number  
Hiya mate, t's Niall. ‘f t’ off’ stands, 'm in. Thnx x

I save the number immediately and text back.

22:59 To: Niall :D  
Hi Niall! Yeah of course you're in! I'll submit the names!! x

 

I add a kiss on the end because he added one so I felt like I could. But then I debate whether or not that was acceptable. Oh well. I’ve already sent it anyway.  
"Okay so, who are the other band members?" Louis mumbles from where he's reading my texts over my shoulder

"Does it matter?" I scoff.  
"Considering you said there were five of you and you have to submit the names in, exactly 2 hours, yeah. Kinda does" he laughs.

Cue me panicking and running through the entire contacts list in my phone to find three more suitable people.  
"You could do it!" I grin to Louis 20 minutes later when the search proofed fruitless and he glares at me. Take that as a no then, shall I.

"No" he says firmly which yeah, he gets horrific stage fright and refuses to sing in public. Bad idea.  
"You could ask Liam Payne. He's desperate for singing experience and will most likely agree to this impromptu band" Louis offers and I grin before messaging Liam about the battle and asking if he wants to join in.

22:47 To: Li Payno  
Yo Payno. Long story short, I've entered battle of the bands and got through but don't have an actual band :/ awks! Soooo, long story short, wanna be in my band?

23:14 From: Li Payno  
Hahahahahhahahahahhaha. You're a Div!  
Who else is in the band?

23:18 To: Li Payno  
Rude!! Me, Niall Horan and you? So far.... we need 2 more peepz though- so know anyone else who wants in- that would be grand!

23:43 From: Li Payno  
Yuh. I'm in. Zayn Malik is a sick singer. He's also me roomie and said he'd shave my head if you don't let him in

23:46 To: Li Payno  
Sweeeeeeeeeeet!!!!!! You're both in!!!!!

 

"So you have 14 minutes to find another band member?" Louis cackles.  
"You're right!? This was a horrible idea! Why am I such an idiot?" I complain and flop face down on the bed. I snuggle my face into my pillow and sigh to myself.

"Let me see the application. There may be a loop hole in the terms" Louis comments 5 minutes later and I fish my phone out of my front pocket and hand it to him. I don't bother unlocking it as he knows the password.

"There. Application submitted" he mutters and chucks my phone near me. I reach a blind arm out and grab the phone.

______________________________________________

BATTLE OF THE BANDS APPLICATION:

Band name: 1D  
Team leader: Harry Styles  
Music type: Pop/rock  
Band members: Harry Styles, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson

______________________________________________

 

"Y-you?"  
"You wanted this. You really like him and, you're my friend. I want minimum solos, you hear me?"  
"Yeah!! Of course!! Like 10 seconds if that" I grin.

He laughs before rolling over, pulling off his jeans and shoes and snuggling into my bed instead of walking 2 feet to his own bed.  
"Make yourself at home" I laugh.  
"Hmmm. Night" he laughs and is a sleep in seconds. Lucky sod! It takes me forever to get to sleep.  
"Night Lou" I smile.

 

 

1D Group Chat:  
Tommo: Meetin' @10. Yoko cafe. Don't be late.  
Payno: Sweet. C u all there  
Zee: Make it 12?  
H.: NO. 10  
Nialler: Chill out bro. But yeah. 10 wrks  
Zee: Fine  
Tommo: Cool. C later  
H.: Cool. Works 4 me  
Nialler: Can't wait!!!!  
Payno: Mee toooo boiiiis  
Zee: I wanted a lie in  
Zee: I'm knackered.  
Nialler: Grow up & be there  
H.: Yeah. What he said  
Tommo: Fucksake. Get here!

 

"So what's 1D stand for?" Liam asks with a frown as we all sit around in mine and Louis dorm drinking hot chocolates. We figures the cafe prices are too steep and we'll make them at home.  
"We all have 1 dick each" Louis shrugs and we all burst out laughing at his answer. But having said that, he filled in the band name, maybe that was his inspiration. I giggle at that thought.

"Well it could stand for a lot of things. That could be our inside joke, but, I think we need a cleaner public name" Liam laughs.  
"One Dimension" zayn offers.  
"What the fucks a dimension?" Niall scoffs bless his dumb gorgeous arse.  
"Only Dudes?" Zayn smirks and we all tell him how stupid that is before rolling our eyes and thinking of an actual name.  
"One Direction?" I smile.

"Sounds like a teenage pop band" Niall laughs and I shrug, because we essentially are. We're all teenagers and our music will most likely be pop with potentially a side of rock influence.

"Okay, I like it. Why not" Niall shrugs and hands us all a luke warm beer from his bag.  
"Dude, we're under age" Liam frowns.  
"Don't drink it then" he shrugs and pops the cap on his before having a long swig.

 

A few too many beers later, we're all passed out around the room. Louis and Zayn in Louis bed. Liam and Niall in my bed and I took the couch.

Only, everyone else is A sleep and I'm wide awake. So I grab my phone, dim the brightness and start playing candy crush, trying to see if I can figure out the appeal to this game.  
"Harry?"  
"Yeah Niall?" I whisper, moving my phone to look at him as he climbs out of bed and makes his way over to me, sitting down on the edge of the couch.

"Why did you enter B.O.B without a band?" He frowns, tilting his adorable little head to the side.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something. You know, have something in common with you" I shrug and he nods but frowns deeper.

"So, you enter a band competition, without a band, ask me to join your non existent band and then find one to do the shows?" He chuckles.  
"We'll probably be shit but, I don't care really" I shrug with a smirk.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asks a moment later, with a shy voice.  
"Sure"  
"I didn't want to be in the band because I get the impression you fancy me and I didn't want to upset you” he says softly.  
"You're not interested? It's Okay! Honestly, um- I appreciate the honesty! I really do" I smile at him so he knows I'm not mad. I'm not! He's a lovely guy and it's not his fault he doesn't feel that way about me.

"I'm sorry"  
"No don't be. I do fancy you but, you're cool and I kind of just wanted to be friends with you, at least" I sigh.  
"We are mates. Even before this, I considered you a friend"  
"Thank you. So are you even gay? or bi!"  
"Yeah, um, Bi, lean more towards boys though"  
"Anyone caught your eye?" I raise an eye brow at him suggestively.

"I can't-"  
"-You can! Come on. Tell me!" I whine, suddenly very intrigued.  
"Fine. I have the hots for Tommo" he whispers and I smile at him like my heart hasn't just been crushed.

"Talk to him then. Or better yet! Get in bed with him!" I grin and drag Niall over to his bed. Niall hisses at me and tries to get me to let go of his arm but I don't, I walk him over to Louis bed and make him wait there.  
I carefully move Zayn out if Louis bed and lay him with Liam and shove Niall lightly towards the bed.

"Seriously Harry!?"  
"Yeah. Now get in there and spoon the shit out of him. Just remember there are other people in here though, yeah?" I smirk at him with a wink. I’m a little gutted it’s dark so I can’t see the inevitable blush on his face.

Niall nods softly and smiles at me before climbing into bed with Louis and cuddling into him.  
"Hey blondie" Louis murmers.  
"Hey Tommo" Niall whispers.

I climb back on to my couch and surprisingly, sleep comes easier.

 

We get kicked out on the first round as Louis throws up on stage, Zayn falls into the drum set and Liam shows up wearing a tux whilst the rest of us are in jeans and shirts.

But Zayn’s foot was only broken in one place from booting a drum kit. Liam soon got over the tux embarrassment and judging by the noises coming from the stage bathroom, Niall sucked all of the embarrassment out of Louis through his dick.


End file.
